Percy kisses, Wild Bill pisses
by antiHEROine82
Summary: Percy Wetmore tries to romance his girlfriend, who also happens to be secretary of E block's The Green Mile. But she and their coworkers don't believe death row is the sort of place to get cozy. Just a small, fun fragment of my story.


_**Disclaimer: No characters belong to me except Lucy, Ruth (Percy's aunt), and Walter (Hannah's husband/the governor of Louisiana). All the rest belong to the great Mr. Stephen King. My scenarios are based around King's storyline and the film and alot of the characters' dialogue is kept the same as it was in the movie. I basically just added my own character(s) into the storyline with Percy's relationship with the secretary of E Block as the primary focus.**_

_NOTE: The character of Dean Stanton is NOT married in this and is rather in love with Percy's gf, Lucy Laurel. This is probably the only major change from the original story I made to fit my 'Mile' fics. My stories are centered around my OC and Percy's relationship and I thought creating animosity between Percy and Dean by having them fall for the same girl would make things a bit more interesting._

_Also, I'm fully aware that most people may think Percy is out of character in my stories; it's my opinion that if Percy were actually in love and that person returned that love and supported him, he would act differently (at least with _**_her_**_). He's still the same mean Percy but hides his cruelness when she's around, only showing that side of himself to his male comrades. This is my interpretation of this character and I try to do this as best I can in a (hopefully) believable way. _

Lucille Laurel sits at the duty desk looking over papers, the radio playing a sugar-coated tune. She stands from her chair, sorting through the sheets and separating them into piles as to which will go into what drawer. From the side entrance that's ajar in an attempt to air out the stifling summer heat, her co-worker and boyfriend, Percy Wetmore, appears. The guard stands there silently observing the blonde, reflecting how lucky he is to have her and how beautiful she truly is. He smirks while studying her, busy with her work as always. Her focus on the files, the only other distraction is the music playing which she bobs her head to in rhythm.

As she softly hums along with the tune Percy creeps in, stepping on the front of his squeaky work boots so as not to be heard. She puts some forms into the side drawers, singing along with the words in her Southern drawl.

" 'I can see we're in harmony…' "

Her back turned to him, he advances, slowly getting closer and closer. After bending over to put a few papers in the bottom right drawer (while Percy appraises her extravagant derriere), she moves back to the front of the desk. He takes a large side step to avoid her sight, maintaining his position behind her. Taking his hat off his head, he places it on the table next to the radio as quietly as he can and habitually sweeps a hand over his slicked chestnut locks.

" '…looks like we both agree, on what to do…' "

The young man finally takes a few short steps forward, closing the gap between himself and the backside of his girl. His arms snake around her waist and hold her tightly. The secretary gasps and jumps, dropping a few papers. Holding her hips, his chin rests on her left shoulder, grinning as he finishes the lyrics and sways along with the music.

" '…And I like it, how about you.' "

The combination of the sweltering Baton Rouge weather and the fact that her steady is once again avoiding work quickly sours her mood. She's not amused.

"Jesus, Percy. Aren't you supposed to be outside helping Brutal and Harry with those trucks?"

A hand comes up and pushes her hair aside. He pauses a brief moment before answering, deeply inhaling the perfume on her exposed neck.

"Yeah."

"Then what are you doing in here?"

"Came to say hello."

Kissing her rosy cheek, he pulls her closer (if that's at all possible) to him. Lucy untangles his hands from her waist and shoves him away without turning to face him, proceeding with the pile of forms in front of her.

"Well, say it and get back out there. Paul hasn't been feeling well as it is and if he sees you where you're not assigned, he'll be plenty pissed."

Percy takes a step back, frowning as he leans over to turn off the radio.

"I don't give a sh—"

Spinning around to face him, she puts a dainty hand over his mouth.

"Shh! He's in the office. You want him to hear you?"

"Big deal. He won't say nothin'. And if he _does_—"

She puts her fingers over his lips and hisses.

"Percy, keep quiet!"

He stares at her, their faces close. Lucy strains her neck to look back in the direction of the office, checking for any hints that Paul may have heard his least favorite employee's voice. Percy, however, could care less and begins to kiss her fingers while eyeing her. She turns back to her boyfriend as she feels his lips peck the skin of her fingertips. He reaches up, putting his own small hand over hers' that's covering his mouth and slowly waves it away, his eyes never leaving her.

She looks at him, her eyes locked with his dark ones, knowing what's on the young man's mind and where he's hoping for this to go. Slowly he closes in on her pouty, red-painted mouth and their lips touch briefly, but Lucy shakes herself out of it, reminding herself where they are. Turning back to the desk, she leaves Percy with his eyes still closed and a bit stunned when she moves away.

Clearing her throat, she tries to shake the quiver he's given her and goes back to sorting out the explosion of papers on the desk.

"Get back outside where you belong."

She risks a glance to the prisoners, particularly Wild Bill's cell, to see if they by any chance caught anything. Percy stands there, hooking his thumbs in his belt and stares at her sullenly.

"It's too hot out there."

"Well, can't you find something productive to do?"

He takes a step closer and drapes an arm around her tiny waist, pulling her to him.

"I have", he drawls with a smile.

She glares, shoving him off again. Percy flops in the chair with a huff, sulking.

"Percy, I have a lot of work to do-"

The phone rings while she's in amidst of scattered papers. She sighs, exasperated, and puts a hand to her forehead. Percy watches all this, scowling with his arms crossed. Why does she always have to work herself to the point of exhaustion? For a split second he thinks about answering the phone himself to help her out but comes up with a better solution.

As she reaches to her left for the phone, just as she's about to pick it up, he gets halfway out of the chair and grabs her by the waist. She thuds into his lap.

"What are you doing?!"

He kisses her mouth. She pushes away, agitated.

"Percy, quit this! I have to get the phone."

She tries to get up but he immediately anchors her back down. The phone continues to ring sharply. Percy grabs a book from the side of the desk that's closest to him and throws it. With a loud _clang _and _bing_, it falls off the desk off its' hook.

Lucy looks at him in furious disbelief. _Could he be any more incompetent?_

"What is wrong with you? That could be important!"

She makes another attempt to get up, and he again snatches her back down.

"You work too hard."

His palm cups her cheek, gently forcing her to face him and directs her mouth towards his.

Paul's voice suddenly calls from inside the office. "Lucy! Everything alright out there?"

Her lips rip apart from Percy's, and her anxiety raises a few notches upon hearing her boss.

"Yes, Paul! Just having trouble finding the phone behind all this junk!"

Her eyes roll at herself for creating such a lame lie. Turning back to Percy, she glares viciously.

"Get back out there before Paul comes out—"

He cuts her off, completely calm and unfazed._ "_Paul won't mind."

"Percy, I have to get the-"

His hands reach up, this time taking her by both sides of her face and slowly pulls her toward him.

"Shhh. Quiet down."

As his lips cover hers', his arms wrap around her small back, softening her. She succumbs, her hands relaxing on his shoulders before slowly caressing the back of his neck.

The door to Paul's office suddenly opens and he steps out, frozen. The sight before him disgusts him but only because one person in particular. He's not a bit surprised to see his troublesome subordinate out there. The girl leaps off of Percy's lap immediately as if she'd been scalded by a hot stove. Noticing the phone, she dives to the floor to retrieve it.

"Paul!", she spouts in surprise, "Percy was just—"

"It's alright, Luce."

But he slides a threatening glance to the young guard, who confidently leans back in the chair, amused. Red smears of lipstick surround his mouth, which he doesn't bother to wipe off. With a cocky, one-sided smirk plastered on his baby-face, he gazes at his boss levelly as if to say, "Yeah, you caught me. So what?"

The boss of E Block fights the impulse to lunge at him, steering his focus away from that smartass look of his.

"You do enough around here, anyway. You deserve a little break."

"See?", Percy chimes to his love, "I told you he wouldn't care."

He reaches for her hand, indicating to pick up where they left off. She irately and somewhat violently pulls away.

"Percy!", she seethes through clenched teeth.

He gives her a bewildered look, as if not understanding why she's snapping at him. Paul rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he walks over to the desk, while Lucy puts the phone back on the hook.

He bends down to open a drawer but Percy, who's still in the chair, is in the way. Paul looks up at him admiring Lucy's features and still trying to distract her from her work. He yanks open the bottom drawer, causing it to bang into the side of the chair. Percy jumps, startled. Paul stifles a laugh by smirking while Percy glowers down at him, rolling the chair out of the way.

"Who was that on the horn, Luce?"

Lucy stops her paper-shuffling and bites her lip. "Uh… I don't know… I…"

"Mmm." He gives a slight nod indicating he understands it was her boyfriend's fault, not hers'. She shoots him a mortified expression.

"I'm sorry, Paul. I'll call admin right away-"

"That won't be necessary. Couldn't've been too important or they would've called back."

The young woman just nods dumbly, not knowing what to say or do. Paul strolls over to her, papers in hand.

"I'm finished with these. You can file 'em."

She answers back with a barely audible, "Alright."

As she reaches for them, he jokingly slides them away causing her to pinch the air and miss them. Glancing back at Paul's smiling face, she's relieved to discover he's not upset with her. Returning his grin, she calms herself and snatches the papers before he can tease her any further.

With her back facing him Percy leans out of the chair a bit, trying to peer over. _Is he flirting with her?_ Paul knows what he's thinking and throws another sickened glance his way. How pathetic.

Shifting his gaze back to Lucy, his sentiment changes immediately by her sweet features.

"Take a break, honey. It's just a job."

With one last side glance in Percy's direction, he walks back into his office. Percy sneers at him, getting up to stand next to his gal.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this but I agree with him. You're gonna collapse if you don't slow down."

She tosses a glare to him but remains focused on the papers.

"Better than not doing anything at _all_", she mutters, hoping he'll get the hint.

He considers this for a moment before taking her by both arms, turning her towards him.

"Paul told you to take a break. The first time he starts talking sense is the one time you don't listen. Do as the boss says."

He slowly backs up into the chair, still grasping her so she's forced to move with him. She ends up on his lap again, exhaling in defeat. He brushes a blonde finger-wave that's come loose out of her dim-green eye as she smoothes his hair back. Nobody is _ever _allowed to touch Percy Wetmore's precious hair. It's unthinkable- but Miss Laurel is always the exception.

Blowing out another tired sigh to express her lack of energy, she catches Percy's attention. It's all the incentive he needs; he doesn't hesitate to ask:

"Wanna leave?"

She delivers an incredulous expression. "Our shift just started an hour ago."

"So?"

Realizing there's no getting through to him she just rolls her eyes, too flustered for words. His lips sail dangerously close to her ear, voice lowering seductively in an attempt to bait her.

"We can go to my place. Folks won't be gettin' in 'til late tonight."

Swallowing, Lucy licks her lips, fighting the urge to shiver as his words breeze into her ear. The offer is tempting. So much so that she's actually considering it for a brief second before coming back to her senses.

"Just… no."

His mouth quirks sideways in disappointment. 'A' for effort, right? He continues to study her, determined to get her out of this funk. Feeling him watching her, her eyes flit up.

"What?"

"You need to calm down, beautiful. Leave the stress to the middle-aged cranks 'round here."

About to chide him, she's stopped when he gently closes in on her lips. They kiss tenderly before quickening the pace a bit as his arms grip her tighter in growing excitement, her hands still stroking the hair on the back of his head.

Just then Brutal walks in from the side entrance, desperately holding back the sour taste in his throat at the scene he's greeted by. His jaw grows tight with irritation.

How did their sweet, gorgeous secretary end up with a fuck like him? It absolutely baffles everyone. She can have any man she desires including a great guy like Dean, but for some sick reason Percy has her. What a waste. He speaks up.

"Thanks for the help, Percy. You made the job a shitload easier."

Upon hearing him Lucy stops cold but Percy could give a shit, barely acknowledging him. He's too intoxicated with the petite figure on his lap. Looking at Lucy but directed to Brutal, his tone is much too pleasant to be genuine.

"Anytime, Howell."

Dean and Harry appear suddenly. Brutal looks at them and shakes his head to express his disgust before crossing over to Paul's office with Harry following. Dean stands there motionless and swallows hard, determined to keep his guard up at the devastating sight.

The girl catches him gaping and gives him a weak smile. Percy smiles as well, though his is much broader and less friendly. The blonde guard manages to unroot his feet and shoots Lucy a sweet-natured smile to match her own while trying his best to avoid looking at his nemesis. He crosses to Paul's office just about to go in, when Percy's voice stops him.

"Hey, Stanton", he greets in the same obnoxiously cheery way he'd just used on Brutal, "The trucks all loaded?"

The older guard slowly turns in his direction, knowing exactly what he's trying to do. A few sharp replies appear in his head but he keeps his temper in place for Lucy's sake.

"Yeah", he says plainly, then pauses before tacking on under his breath but making sure it can be heard, "No thanks to you."

Percy's expression immediately flips from jubilant to fuming. How dare he answer him back! He thinks about reacting but is too comfortable where he is. That jerk Stanton isn't worth having Lucy get off his lap. Besides, he knows he hit him where it hurts.

Lucy glances away upon seeing the swift, painful look Dean threw her way before rushing into the office. Turning back to Percy, she discovers his lips pressed tightly together and eyes in a menacing, hateful snare. He quickly looks back, feigning innocence and hopes she hasn't caught his vicious scowling. It just so happens she has, causing her to shake her head at him in a disapproving manner.

"Percy…", she begins to scold.

He opens his mouth to respond when Brutal and Harry come out of the office, saving him from making one of his ridiculous excuses.

Harry addresses the girl on his lap. "Sweetheart, hand me that clipboard."

Lucy obliges and reaches over the desk to give it to him. Discomfort stacks, making her want to get up now that she and her boyfriend aren't alone anymore. She begins to push herself up but Percy keeps a firm grasp on her. She looks at him, his eyebrows sloped down while a tight, cool smirk paints his mouth and his head gives a slight shake. "No need to do that", his cocky expression assures her.

Beginning a cell check, Harry strolls down the mile. Brutal pulls up a vacant chair and parks himself in it, trying to distract himself from the two lovebirds by picking up a file and reading it over. Paul suddenly comes out of his office and posts some notices up on the bulletin board. Dean, however, remains inside for obvious reasons.

Percy's eyes narrow, pissed as he surveys the now crowded area around them. He swears they're doing this on purpose. Stroking Lucy's neck with his thumb in a somewhat calculating way, he eyes the next room, wondering (and in a way, hoping) if Dean will join them.

As his other hand holds hers', his focus towards the office door is suddenly broken when Lucy's fingers make a slight movement underneath his own. He looks at their hands then up at her face as her sight remains down. A smile that's rarely seen by any, especially on the mile, appears on his face, expressing how happy she truly makes him. Reaching up he caresses her cheek, diverting her attention to his baby-face. They share a moment before they're abruptly interrupted by the sound of fluid hitting hard linoleum and crazed laughter from a particular cell.

"Yee haww!"

Paul turns, pacing towards Harry's direction as Brutal springs off the chair to trail behind him. Lucy hops off her beau's lap, a bit startled, followed by Percy, both wondering what the hell their new inmate has done now. Dean emerges from the other room, peering down the corridor where the three guards are before going over to join them. Percy walks around the desk and goes in that direction as well, more curious than concerned, though he keeps a distance being the coward that he is. His girlfriend follows, taking a few steps closer than him but he puts a protective arm out and motions her back, going in front of her just in case.

"Good shot, weren't it?", the maniac continues hollering, "Aha ha ha! The look on your face!"

All look to an astonished Harry, who just stands there in shock. The group notes the spurts of liquid at his feet. The eldest guard turns to Paul and Brutal.

"You believe this? Son of a bitch pissed on me."

The young woman grimaces a look of pure disgust. Percy barely hides a smirk while the rest keep straight faces but have bottled-up amusement in their eyes. Billy jumps up and down on his bunk, grinning and giggling all the while.

"Y'all like that? I'm currently cookin' up some turds to go with it. Nice soft ones". He grunts for show_. _"Have 'em out to y'all tomorrah", he promises.

With his hand covering his mouth Percy swerves to the side, not trying too hard to contain his laughter. The secretary gently whacks him on the arm, admonishing him.

"Percy!", she whispers harshly.

Paul turns to Lucille, who glimpses at him as if saying, "You know what you have to do". Her boss then casts his gaze toward the far end of the hall at the restraint room.

"We've been meaning to clean out that room for a while, haven't we?"

Lucy nods a bit sullenly, chewing her bottom lip and raising a shaped eyebrow.

Brutal sighs out a dejected, "Oh yeah."

**_You all know what happens next! Thanks for reading this far._**

**_Sidenote: The song at the beginning is How About You, which was introduced in 1941 and originally sung by Judy Garland. This story is actually set in 1935 (same as the movie) but I had to use it. I just wanted to acknowledge that in case anyone caught it and wanted to call me on it. Haha_**


End file.
